


All Out of Love

by Yellow_Beacon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time Blow Jobs, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with a lot of Plot, Unresolved Sexual and Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Beacon/pseuds/Yellow_Beacon
Summary: Jisung was unsure where this sudden attraction to his best friend and groupmember came from. Was it the time when Minho decided to prance around through the dorm in a pair of basically translucent basket ball shorts that did nothing to cover up the apparent bulge between his legs? Or the time when they sat together and watched a movie, naked thighs rubbing together and Jisung wanted nothing more than just straddle those thighs and ride the older until they forgot their own names...(or)Jisung has a thing for Minho, a love thing, a fuck-I'd-do-anything-to-have-your-body-on-mine kind of thing, a thing that might be based off his incredibly bored mind and frustratedly high need to just masturbate in peace...
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 308





	All Out of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darlings, hope you're doing well ♥ Quarantine club here we gooooooooo

They were alone, just laying on Jisung’s bed. The dorm was quiet, and the sun kept getting lower by each passing minute, casting the bedroom in a soft, blushed, golden light. Yet another packed day had passed and the older of the two had been away on dance practise and music lessons all afternoon. Jisung himself, had been lonely and down in a low mood the entire day, barely scribbled down a lyric that could… probably become a song after _a lot_ of fine adjustments, while the rest of them worked on individual pieces of music as well or just had a day off.  
He thought that he’d held up a nice act throughout the day, acting like he didn’t just wanted to crawl back underneath his blanket and forget about all the missed opportunities that had passed by, the fact that they missed out on a whole tour, and that they were all basically stranded at their dorm. He didn’t have to say a word though, when the dance line had gotten home. Nearly falling through the door but successfully picking themselves up again when the smell of tteokbokki and samgyeopsal made their stomachs growl- Minho just met his eyes instantly and gave him a soft smile, as if he’d missed his company as well.  
Jisung was just about to start eating and had paused mid-air when his friend met his eyes from across the room and watched him for a few seconds like that, with the corners of his lips curled up, hair sticking to his neck and the cap he’d been wearing almost damp from sweat, and pushed the bowl of food he was about to start eating, into the older’s hands instead with a small smile before making another one for himself. His friend sat down next to him, thankful and intoxicatingly sweet talking like always, smelling strongly of deodorant and musky sweat and that little something, that… _warmth_ that was his own. Jisung didn’t remember what they had talked about during the meal, he’d agreed and disagreed at some points but that was pretty much it. Minho’s back was lazily pressed against his chest during the entire time they ate and he couldn’t help but inhale slowly and steadily through his nose, feeling like a creep but couldn’t stop himself non the less when his heart fluttered happily at the smell that surrounded him.  
Minho noticed his distance in the conversation though, he must’ve, because he came and visited him just shortly after they had cleaned up the trash that was left after the take-away. Fresher after a quick shower and dressed in soft new clothes. Jeongin only gave them both a small, knowing smile before he unplugged his charger and took both it, and his phone with him out of the room, closing the door after him. Hyunjin’s loud, surprised shout could be heard from the other side of the dorm barely ten seconds later and Jisung couldn’t help but snort out a small chuckle.  
“Place for one more?” Minho had asked while he closed the distance between them, already knowing that the younger wouldn’t say no and Jisung only hummed back a low “Of course” while he tried his best not to stare at the unbelievably unfair way the setting sun outside successfully shot it’s last beams straight onto the older through the window, making the shine in his hair and glow of his flushed, exhausted body seem ethereal.   
So lithe, and kissed just for a second or two before he placed his foot on the edge of the bed, took one big step over the younger, curled up on the pillow next to him like a tired cat and fished up his phone from the pocket of his sweats. Jisung went back to what he was doing and soon enough, music from a playlist with songs they both enjoyed played softly from the older’s phone. Just a few minutes passed in quiet calmness, ten or fifteen at most, before Jisung sighed dramatically, swung one leg over the older’s hips and locked his phone, “Hyung, I’m boooored”  
Minho glanced at him for just a second when he whined before going back to what he was doing.  
“But hyuuuung…”   
“Entertain yourself then” the older answered bluntly, not breaking eye contact from the twitter feed again while he aimlessly scrolled through it and Jisung turned to him with a small frown.  
It was embarrassing, since they’d laid like this for such a short while, but he still got completely caught up in the moment of it, _of Minho_ , like he’d done countless times before. Mind turning completely blank while his gaze rested on the other’s features- of them just laying so close together, bodies pressed up against one another, legs entangled now since the older pressed even closer to him, Minho’s right hand fingers seemingly unconsciously caressing the younger’s knuckles, and his face so close to Jisung’s that he only had to scoot forward a decimetre before he could place a soft kiss against his jaw.   
… He didn’t though.   
Mostly because he was worried of what would happen if he did. If Minho would just give him a disappointed look, get up and leave, or if he would get angry because Jisung would finally cross that invisible line in their friendship that separated them from being an actual couple.   
There’s was small stubble on it, barely covering his jawline with short, fine, prickly hair and he frowned again, found himself reaching up and stroked the back of his finger gently over it while wondering quietly to himself if he’d ever be brave enough to find out how it would feel against his lips.  
The sudden touch caught the older off guard and he turned and gave his best friend a soft questioning smile. Like he didn’t mind the affection and rather just wondered where it came from and if Jisung, perhaps, needed more of the physical contact they both had missed throughout the day. He met the younger’s gaze, brown meeting brown and damn it- what the fuck was Jisung supposed to do? He was bored out of his mind, constantly horny like any other average libido, young adult living in the same house as seven other equally horny guys without the space or time to even masturbate every once in a while, depressed like a middle aged man who’d been divorced twice and lost his kids, but thankful that they could _at least_ go to the studio so they didn’t had to be locked inside their dorm all the time, but it was not enough. He longed to see other people, to live normally and not be scared to death that any of his friends or family would get affected by the raging bullshit that was currently happening.  
No, it was not even _nearly_ enough to pull him out of the fact that he was currently spending more time with his members than he’d done since pre-debut… don’t misunderstand- He loved them. He really did and it was all good some days- even enjoyable when they spend a full day having Mario Smash Bros tournaments or alike, but also damn near infuriating because they were all close as brothers who constantly picked on every annoying feature of each other and conflicts quickly arose.  
He tried to keep himself busy, wrote a new song just for the joy of it, even recorded it and happily waited for it to be uploaded to their YouTube channel, _and yet_ , there was just a big gaping hole in the centre of his chest that craved to be filled with _something_.  
Well… he knew what he longed for even though it was impossible at the moment- the big stage and Stays from around the world. Their shouting voices, singing along, dancing, gaining happy memories and having a good time. He even missed the stress of going abroad, the rush of arriving to yet another new city. The way his heart hammered so hard that he could hear it in his ears when they went out to do a performance…   
“Jisungie?”  
Minho’s voice pulled him out of his daydreaming, and he chuckled nervously when he realised that he must have stared at his friend while being lost in his daydreaming.   
“Got lost in thought, I’m good” he mumbled, and shifted slightly against the older’s body.   
Minho was a familiarity against him that felt as natural as breathing but somehow, he just couldn’t get comfortable again. He went back to his phone, squirmed when he became hyper aware of Minho’s naked arms pressing against his own, the older’s gentle breathing at the side of his face and the fact that his friend was still so unbelievably cosy warm from both dancing all day, plus the apparent hot shower he’d had prior to him coming knocking, didn’t exactly help.  
Oh, and of course, how could he forget; his quite newfound (yep, he totally blamed the quarantine) fascination of the older… more so than the brotherly familiarity that he’d previously felt. A bigger, more intensively burning… love? Fondness? Affection maybe? than the family love and care that had always been there. He wasn’t even sure of how it started, if the “love” part came months ago and he first now started to think about the older’s body in a more… objective way than earlier or if the love had always been there and moments here and there these past few weeks only emphasised the strong affect the older had on him.  
He didn’t even know where the sudden, intense attraction came from. If it was that particularly hot day four weeks ago when Minho decided that walking around in only a pair of basketball shorts that did hid exactly _nothing_ from the wandering eye, was a perfectly fine idea (yes, _nothing_. _Especially_ the free hanging bulge that was very much apparent behind the thin mesh material. It wasn’t that Jisung was even looking very hard, Minho was just a good looking athletic guy with the nicest legs, _those thighs_ , and a *cough* perfect upper body *cough* completed with abs and a hard chest that was perfect to cuddle up against) … or it could’ve been that evening around that time as well when they decided to watch a movie and, somehow, the both of them ended up sharing the same side of the couch. Way too close for Jisung to be fully comfortable with half; because he hadn’t been able to jerk off for days, and half; because the constant lovey dovey bickering between his twin in crime and leader, mixed with him finding them both heavily making out on the kitchen counter while Felix tried out yet another one of his many recipes- sadly reminding him that he was living a much more “human contact” less life than them.  
Minho had placed an arm around him just as the climax of the movie was going down, one leg thrown over Jisung’s and the warmth of his own naked thighs rubbing against the younger’s was making him dizzy and light-headed and insanely aroused, but he cared for Minho, and it just made the whole situation like 100 times worse because he couldn’t just blame the racing somersaults in his stomach- or the heavy flutter of his heart- on just his own crazy, up-in-the-clouds horniness. Couldn’t stop the fantasies of him just straddling those thick, muscly thighs when they had a moment alone. Couldn’t stop thinking about how fucking gorgeous his lips were, with that perfectly curved cupids bow and full lower lip and how agonizingly badly he wanted to taste them. Couldn’t stop the dreams that played over and over again during a few intensely hot minutes after he woke up. Dreams of him on his back with the older above him, on him, _inside of him_ and he simply let out a deep sigh after realizing that it was a recurring thing after having the same sort of dream four nights in a row.  
He glanced at the older next to him where they laid and thanked god that there was no such thing as mind readers because he’d surely be fucked if Minho would be able to hear all the shit that swirled inside his deprived mind.  
He swallowed and tried to get back at his phone but Minho’s breathing next to him was too close now, _way too close_ and he sighed, deeply unhappy with his situation, the fact that his dick had started to spring to life with all the intense thoughts about what he wanted to do to the older and made a move to sit up. Completely giving up on the fact that the comfortable moment they’d had would feel the same again. But a hand around his wrist stopped him just as his feet hit the floor.  
“Don’t go… please. I don’t know why you’ve stared intensely up at the ceiling for the past minutes but… if there’s something…” Jisung looked back at him, eyes peeking down on the hand around his wrist before he made eye contact with his friend, “If you need to talk, not necessarily having a deep talk but just… about anything. I mean-” the older stuttered and swallowed hard before giving him a sweet smile, “Just stay with me. I- I need you” Minho begged and the younger inhaled sharply,  
The older wasn’t one to ask such a thing, and especially not beg- not something that was so straightforward and upright (that was all Jisung himself and his highlighted neediness through and through) _and_ there was something more in his voice that only emphasised the words that fell from his lips. Something shameful, like he’d just told a secret. Minho himself looked equally surprised over what he’d said and the hand that gripped him hard let him go just as fast.  
“Ok, I’ll stay” the younger answered with a gentle smile curled around a voice that wavered only slightly, while his heart thumped hard enough to get stuck in his throat when the older scooted closer to the wall again to make place. 

**_I know we feel the same, rea-la-lize_ **  
**_Don't think too hard about what you are going to say, just reply_ **  
**_My slightly playful metaphor_ **  
**_I wonder how you will interpret it_ **

The lyrics in the song that played from the older’s phone gave the whole moment an even more embarrassing feeling and Jisung could feel his cheeks flush when he laid down with his face towards his friend again. Their bodies found each other before their minds could stop them- like two magnets getting close enough to slam back into one another and Jisung had to stop himself, _again_ , from wiggling too close, from just reaching out and pull the other in.   
“Do you remember uh… when we just got back from the tour a two months ago?” Minho asked, with one hand pressed between his cheek and the pillow while the other sneaked around the younger's waist and Jisung only nodded, a bit breathless from the weight of his friend’s arm around him, “Do you remember what happened that night?” the older continued and he nodded again, a bit more puzzled.   
They’d been tired and even though it wasn’t even that late, jet lag was like a punch in the face. Chris had excused their messy, fatigued minds and just let them all leave the dirty laundry as tomorrow's problem before preparing for bed to get back some lost sleep from travelling over time zones. Jisung himself was exhausted and decided to watch some tv and relax a bit before bed. Laying with his head on the armrest and curled up underneath a blanket, one channel seemed even more dull than the next and he sighed with boredom while member after member bid him goodnight. Minho had been quiet when he laid down next to him while Chris flicked off the lights in the living room on his way to the bedroom, giving them both a soft smile while doing so. Or well, the older laid himself down _on him_ to be more precise, and even though he knew that the rational thing would be to ask Minho to please get off because every muscle in his body hurt- he was simply way too tired and way too proud to say that he’d missed times like this, when they could just be close without worrying about oversleeping the next day, or having to worry about another roommate, or making sure that they slept properly and didn’t made a harder work for the styling and make-up noonas the next day.  
“Why aren’t you going to bed?” Minho had asked after some time while he drew small circles over his sweatshirt clad chest with one finger and Jisung had answered something half-assed about him being unable to go because the older was laying on top of him, “I can move… but you have to do something for me first” the older had said slowly, like he was still considering what he wanted to say,  
“What?” Jisung had asked, half annoyed by the other’s sudden trial and finally turned his gaze towards his friend.  
Minho’s eyes glinted with mischief and the younger might have gotten worried of this “thing” that he had to do, if it wouldn’t have been for the unsure smile on his lips.  
“I wanna kiss” he’d said in the sweetest voice he could muster and Jisung froze underneath him.  
“What?” he asked again, voice breaking from surprise this time but Minho just stuck his tongue out with a bright grin before sitting back up and walked off to his room like he hadn’t just dropped a bomb in his friends lap.  
Jisung stayed where he was though, in… shock? of what had happened. But Minho never brought it up the next day, or any time afterward and the younger was sure that he must have been too tired to remember what he’d suggested. At least that’s what he thought.  
“Do you remember what I said… back then?” Minho looked both like he really enjoyed himself, eyes glinting dangerously dark, full of teasing seduction, much like he looked on stage and his body seemingly getting closer to his friend by the second- but also like he’d rather be anywhere else than next to him at that moment, eyes flickering and feet rubbing across the sheet like he wanted to run away. But he stayed his ground and only inhaled sharply when Jisung placed a gentle hand on his cheek.   
“I wanna kiss” the younger’s voice stuck a little in his throat and he felt like he he’d gone back to the teenager who just met Minho again. Scared and nervous while excitement bubbled adrenaline through his body.  
“Yeah, that’s what I-” the older started but was quickly interrupted,  
“No- I mean… I wanna kiss- I wanna kiss you”   
Minho opened his mouth but no sound came out and Jisung only chuckled under his breath while he scooted a bit closer, eager and much more confident now when the older seemed to lead him on (cryptically, yes, and much less forward than the younger would be but that was just Minho) They were close enough to feel each other’s breath on their faces when the younger stopped,  
“Is this ok?” he asked, a bit worried still that he was coming on too strong but Minho only smiled, all crinkly eyes, scrunchy nose, tongue pressing against his upper teeth and lips curled up in a way that was just _so Minho_ that the younger couldn’t help but close the very last distance between them.   
The older tasted off the same kind of bubbly happiness that he felt himself and a small startled groan slipped between their lips when the surprise of Jisung’s sudden determination slammed into him. Hands wandered up to grip onto hair and clothes with a neediness to pull the other closer.   
“If you only knew, hyung” Jisung mumbled between heated desperate noises for more, the wetness of lips moving against one another and Minho’s hitched gasp when he rose himself up slightly, braced his upper body on his elbows and let the younger take the lead even though he was the one getting pressed onto the mattress,  
“I knew” the older whispered back between their lips, “that’s why I tried to trigger a reaction from you back then”  
“Wait. What?” Jisung fully separated them and looked up on his friend but only received a smug, lopsided grin,  
“Yeah, but I chickened out when you seemed so stunned. I knew that you’d probably be surprised but speechless?” he snorted out a small chuckle, “I honestly thought I made a mistake”  
The younger rolled his eyes and leaned up to capture the other’s lips again, the tip of his tongue sneaking out to taste him while he let out a small noise of frustration,  
“We could’ve been kissing for weeks”  
Minho hummed something back in agreement before letting his fingertips run down the side of the younger’s face, over those cute cheeks that he adored so much, his soft jawline and revelled in the hitched gasp that slipped between his lips when he grabbed a hold of his chin to coax the other into deepening the kiss. It was slow, maddening and agonizingly wonderful. Sweet, with Jisung getting braver by the second underneath him, pushing up against the older in a silent competition of who would brake first.  
Who would lose the last compress of control. Who would give in completely.   
Minho hesitated, swallowed when yet another sweet groan broke between them and held back a small noise of delight when the younger pressed his hardening cock against his thigh. His breath hitched, paused for just a second when he realized that his friend had noticed his tense body,  
_Fuck, were they really going to have sex right here? In Jisung’s bed with an unlocked door and the members just a wall away?_   
Jisung seemed to think the same because he paused as well, longer than the second Minho had, and looked up at the older with eyes that were so impossibly dark that Minho had to swallow hard.   
“I want you” the younger said, bluntly and with a choked-up breath in his throat.  
He separated his legs and Minho, who already laid half draped across his body, found himself almost automatically slotting down between them.   
He bit his tongue when his friend locked his ankles around his lower back, pulled him in closer in the process and damn it, of course Jisung had to wear short gym shorts and a tee that did nothing to shelter away the honeyed, rough skin of his, covered with fine dark and so boy-like in a way that was driving Minho insane.   
“Want you in any way you’ll have me. Fuck, I just wanna be yours” Jisung groaned and raised his hips up to rub against him.  
The desperate motion, combined with the begging voice of the younger, was like a punch to the stomach and Minho exhaled out a deep whine. He always used to take pride in his calm and collected self. Even when he felt threatened and was endlessly teased by the younger ones in the group- he executed his warnings with a contradicting, peaceful smile. He was undisturbed by most things, hardworking and naturally chill when it came to his own emotions.   
But the way that Jisung made him feel at the moment though… licking his lower lip into his mouth before nibbling on it with a shyness that made his heart ache, his fingers playing with the lining of Minho’s sweatpants, only waiting for the queue to pull them down.   
Fuck, it was driving him crazy, in a way that Minho had never felt towards anyone or anything in his entire life.   
Crazy in the way that he wanted to scream to the whole world just how much he loved him, how much he would cherish him until the day he died. Crazy in the way the younger felt against his body, twitching with arousal and so fucking gorgeous with that small flush on his cheeks that Minho could feel his own body shiver, like a predator that was just about to pounce his prey.   
The fact that they still both wore clothes was beyond him, he needed the younger now.  
“T- touch me hyung, please” Jisung begged and something inside him snapped.  
He leaned down, hovered over the younger who immediately responded the second Minho shoved his hands underneath his tee. Jisung was strong, he knew that, and the abs on his stomach was a clear result of hours upon hours put in the gym, but it still surprised him- to be able to touch his friend in the sort of way he’d never done before. Fingertips roaming over the other’s stomach, muscles clenching under his touch and he was impatient, he knew that, but at the same time there was really no holding back. No fear of rejection, because Jisung buried the back of his head further into the pillow with a growling moan. Not a single move made that would indicate the other being uncomfortable, so he rid the younger’s shirt up higher, up until his collarbones and savoured in the way that his friend groaned softly to the small, butterfly light kisses he pressed on his abdomen before they travelled up over his chest. Tongue licking one nipple between his teeth, nibbling on it gently before he held back a satisfied smirk when Jisung had to hold his breath when he repeated the action on the other one.  
“We don’t have much time” he hissed out and Minho nodded to himself, lost in the way that his friends cock rubbed against his lower stomach before he sat back up,  
“What do you wanna do?” Minho asked, hoping that the younger could put words on the craving that burned so harshly inside him.  
“I want your hands on me, do- do what you want”   
It was shameless, the many thoughts and possibilities that showed up in Minho’s head like a rolling tape, but he quickly just stuffed them all into a box to be able to even move again. His cock strained against his underwear and pure need was choking him up by now but he still wanted to take it easy, to not rush because he’d wanted this for so long now that he’d be damned if he destroyed it by being too eager,  
“Hyung, please” Jisung begged again and he didn’t hesitate this time before plunging his hand into the younger’s gym shorts and closed his hand around his leaking cock.  
“Fuck” the curse got dragged out and Minho could only watch with wonder while his friend’s back arched from the bed, “Just like that” he exhaled and whined, _actually whined_ , when Minho started to jerk him off,   
Beads of pre-cum quickly slicked his index finger and the older couldn’t help but smirk to himself. This was all his, at least in this moment- from Jisung’s tiny moans and sharp exhales to the way that Minho’s other hand cupped just perfectly around his hip when he held him down. He captured his lips and the younger groaned into it, his own hands eager to start feeling up the older as well.   
It was unceremoniously, with the younger’s trembling fingers reaching into his sweatpants before they closed around his cock as well- unceremoniously but so damn good. Minho’s head rolled back on his shoulder’s when Jisung started to move his hand as well, matched up the pace that the older had set and he was lost, utterly and completely lost.   
It must have been ages since he touched himself, or he was just way, way too pent up on the feelings inside him but he felt himself twitching hard in Jisung’s hand, unable to stop the pre-cum that flowed down his shaft.   
“Hyung, can I taste you?”   
Yep, he was gonna die. Fast and clean like an immediate swipe of a knife to his heart.  
“Yeah, of course” he breathed out and Jisung only smirked at him while they changed positions and his head hit the pillow with a soft thud.  
The younger grabbed a hold of his sweatpants and pulled them down swiftly before he could protest. A gentle snicker broke between the youngers lips and shame showered over him like a sudden cold rain,  
“Goin’ commando, are we?” Jisung asked and Minho swallowed hard, both from relief that the younger wasn’t making fun off him and the fact that he was just centimetres from his hard, leaking cock.  
“Yeah, I uh…” he paused, unable to process words while his friend closed his hand around him again and gently gave him a few gentle tugs,   
“Hyung, I… I’ve never done this” Jisung sounded small all of a sudden, embarrassed from his lack of experience but Minho only gave him a gentle smile, relief in his chest from the fact that he wasn’t alone in this. That their first time being like this was together,  
“Me neither” he said sincerely, “Just uh, do what feels comfortable”  
Jisung nodded, seemingly feeling better with the knowledge that Minho didn’t know what to do either, carefully stuck his tongue out to kitten lick a small bead of pre-cum that dripped from the tip, and Minho couldn’t help the deep groan that slipped past his lips. The younger hummed back, delighted by the reaction and yep, Minho was definitely gonna die because despite his inexperience, Jisung just opened his mouth and took the older down as far as he could, like he’d done it a hundred times before. A sharp gasp broke the wet sound of Jisung sucking him off and he buried his fingers in the younger’s hair to have something to hold onto, _something_ that could push him down on the ground again.   
“You’re doing so good, Sungie” he praised and felt his heart flip hard in his chest when his friend met his eyes behind dark, full lashes. Eyelids heavy with arousal while those pink, beautiful lips stretched around his cock so good that he had to push himself down into the mattress to prevent the urge of thrusting up further into that warm, wet mouth of his, “You sure you haven’t done this before?” he asked with a grin when Jisung hallowed his cheeks and sucked hard, his hand jerking him off at the same time to cover what he couldn’t fit in his mouth and the vibrations from the deep, proud chuckle of the younger sent shivers up his spine.   
He was just about to lose it completely, just seconds from coming when a sudden shuffling outside the door stopped their movements immediately. He slipped out of Jisung’s mouth with a soft pop and hissed loudly to the fright that exploded in his chest, the relief when the footsteps kept shuffling and the chaos in his mind when his friend just as quickly took him in his mouth again.  
It didn’t take long, despite their little scare and Minho only managed to whine out a soft “I’m coming” before Jisung let him go and he came all over his own abdomen and chest, back arching and a soundless scream leaving his lips while darkness enveloped him in warmth.  
“Come here” he whispered, still dazed out from the post-orgasm, jelly-like feeling that spread through his limb and Jisung smiled heartily,  
“It’s fine, hyung. You don’t have to”  
“I want to” he interrupted, a bit too blunt to be coming from him and would probably regret his own impatience if Jisung didn’t look like he did at the moment- way past horny himself, with his lips red and blood filled from all the work he put in while sucking the older off, hair dishevelled, eyes dark and heavy and fuck it, he loved him so much that he’d let the younger do anything as long as he could look at him with that fucked out expression every day.  
Jisung did as he was told without another word, a small blush on his cheeks while Minho grabbed a dirty tee from the floor and frowned with discomfort when he dried most of the cum off himself in the meantime.  
“Hyung, wait” Jisung placed his hands over the older’s when he reached up to pull down his gym shorts,  
He looked up, surprised, maybe even a bit disappointed but Jisung only nodded towards the door, “What if someone walks in?”   
He couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, “You think about that when _I’m_ the one who’s gonna sit with my ass in the air and mouth around _your_ cock”  
“Well, I just don’t- I don’t want the others to see you like that” Jisung explained and the older felt a bit stupid.  
Jisung was actually concerned about him as a hyung and the fact that the untold hierarchy of the house might change if anyone saw him in such a compromising position.  
“I’m doing this because I want to” he said simply and didn’t allow the younger to say another word before he pulled down his gym shorts and underwear.  
“Fuck” Jisung mumbled when Minho closed his hand around his cock, laid down comfortably and then took him into his mouth with one careful swipe of his tongue,  
It tasted like nothing he’d ever tasted before. Tangy, musky and but still exactly how he always imagined Jisung to taste like. Eager, trembling fingers immediately buried into his hair and he groaned loudly when the younger harshly pulled on it while he swallowed down more and more of him.  
“I wish you could fuck me next time, hyung. Bet you’d feel so good inside me” Minho choked slightly and swallowed hard to try and cover it up when the words slipped from Jisung’s mouth as if he talked about the weather, “You feel so good now too but-” he made a noise as if he was embarrassed but Minho didn’t dare to look and instead just closed his eyes while he sucked harder, pushed the other’s cock down further into his throat… “I want that hyung, I’ve wanted it for so long. For you to just bend me over the nearest surface and fuck me. I don’t care if the other’s see or hear. I just-”  
He inhale sharply and Minho recognise the shudder in his thighs because he did the exact same thing when he was close enough to almost taste the oncoming orgasm.  
“Don’t stop” Jisung moaned out, deep and desperate and thrusted up, carefully, into the older’s mouth, only stopping to push Minho away when he came all over himself as well, body spasming and eyes rolling back slightly.  
“I love you” Minho said, mindlessly, while wiping his mouth from spit, just as the younger opened his eyes again.  
It wasn’t what he wanted to say, not at all, and Jisung seemed to believe that it was a joke,  
“And I loved how you made me feel. Fuck, I needed that”  
“No I-” Minho paused and realised that he might as well be honest now when he’d already opened that can of worms, “I mean it. I love you”  
“What?” Jisung asked, disbelief in his voice while he tucked himself back into his shorts, fully confused now,  
“Yeah, in a totally romantic kind of way, for nearly two years now”  
“I love you too” Jisung answered, feeling a bit lightheaded but didn’t know if it was because he’d come harder than he’d done in months or because the sudden confession was like a breath of relief in his worried mind. Loving Minho had always been as easy as breathing and he never thought he needed a special moment to say so, but he guessed that this moment was as perfect as any, with the older’s body against his own, his laboured breathing, his flushed skin against his own, “I love you too” he said again, and gave his friend a big smile.  
He was just about to get up and plant a gentle kiss on the other’s lips when a small knock on the door made them both freeze up.  
“Are you two finished or?” It was Jeongin, a bit nervous and bothered from the tone of his voice and Jisung let out a gentle laugh while he felt his cheeks flush from embarrassment, made sure that they were decent and shouted back a, “Yeah, come in”  
“Dear god, guys, please open a window. I’m gonna sleep in here” the youngest complained and was met by laughter from the couple on the bed,  
“Sorry Innie-ya” Jisung sang, and Minho held onto his friend tighter, feeling the light feathery feeling of serenity rest upon him when he watched as Jeongin tried his hardest to not break the serious expression he forced on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you want, they are like fuel for my writing ♥ Much love ❤


End file.
